holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IllusionOfOblivion/Original Story Ideas
Hello to everyone reading this! And thanks for reading, I appreciate it :D Okay, so I'm honestly a little dissapointed in my FanFictions, but because they are my first, I take it as a practice thing. And practice is good! But, now I'd like to do a better job planning, and so, I would like to create an original story! It'll be sort of similar to Redwall/Mistmantle, in that the characters are animals, but with an entirely different world and plot of course. The clothing style will be slightly undefined, almost a cross between today's and olders times. I'm afraid electronics and technology is lacking in this world, but it's logical, seeing as they don't quite at the resources for all of that there. And of course it's fiction! I'll have some drama; battles, inner-conflict, shipping characters, and in general a pawful of everything. Here's one difference from Redwall and Mistmantle: The majority of the characters are anthro with the exception of a few creatures such as deer, horses, ect. I am formulating a reason why, but after all, it is fantasy. Also, the size scale of animals has also be shifted a bit. Now in this world, the whole "vermin versus woodlander" thing is a bit different. Carniverous creatures and hunter types will for the most part be known as dangerous, and certain species have a bad reputation, but that line of distinction is a bit different. I've already made a map! It has four main regions, all with ranging temperatures, landscapes, ect. My chosen protagonist happens to be an Artic Fox. (Though believe it or not, I was considering a Lemming) Now, I'll be back to explain some more, but I'll be taking characters if any of you would like to have a character make an appearance in the story. (Please no Redwall charries, though I love them. This is a different thing. Though you're welcome to base your character here off of a persona if you wish.) I already have some major antagonists, but at this stage I can still change stuff up. I'll put a form below soon! What do you all think? I realize this is jumbled, but congradulations if you made it to the end! :D Here's some pictures relating to this page. Raelin and Clair.jpg Map.jpg Hello everyone! I have couldn't go to school today (Just got sick.) so I've been trying to think about this and what to do next! I'll be accepting characters soon, just let me explain some stuff. So there are five main lands,' Midchan (Including The Banished)', Mystlandia, Eremus (Some latin word apparently related to desert, but it was google translate) Gelu (another latin word related to frost/cold) and Koaina (A tropic zone) These names may change, I'm not sure. There's a couple places like islands and such that are not independent and connect to regions like the place where Raelin journey begins. Each land is themed on something, Midchan is sort of all purpose, well known for its large population, trading, and lush summers. Most other lands want it for their own, and as expected, it is in the middle. (Acutually, Midchan is also the name of their capital, kind of like America's New York, New York.) It has two parts, the ordinary Midchan section, and the Banished, which takes place as an indepenent nation that despises their sibling land for past greivances. Mystlandia is a mysterious land of mist and fog, with thick forests, a strange language, and ancient monuments. Eremus is a hot land of desert and little water, however despite its hostility toward travelers, it holds prized resources and it a home to several large tribes of nomads. (We'll meet one of them! :D) Gelu is a land kind of based off of Europe, it's cold and quite advanced, but for some reason avoids trade and connection with the other lands. It is full of mountains and snow, but has valuable fishing ports and precious stones. They despise Midchan because of an age old debate in which Pinecrest Isle (Raelin's home) belongs to Gelu, not Midchan because of it's similary cold climate. Koaina is the land of deep rivers, humid and wet climate, vines and tall forests, with vibrant colored birds and poisoness animals. Tribes live there, but there are few civilizations, just old stone remanents of the past (It's sort of a sister-place to Mystlandia.) Certain countries have their own traditions and beliefs. At first, Midchan is quite freee, while the Banished is quite strict in its laws and punishment. Each place also has their own style of clothing depending on the climate. Now for the known animals in each place! Larger animals are not anthro, though nocreature really knows why. Midchan includes all types of creatures, some of which are: Otters, squirels, fish, birds (both of prey and songbirds.) rabbits, voles, mice, coyotes, shrews, bats (only small species) some horses, bison are rare but sometimes found, there are ferrets and weasels, ermine, skunks, even beavers. Just ask me if you're planning a character for Midchan but it's not on this list and I'll check. Remember, Midchan is a major place of tourism, so almost any medum-sized or small creature can be found within the capital. These are just some native species. But the population is made up of mostly otters, squirells, bats, other rodents, ect. : The Banished: Here is the place where almost only carnivores live, here you find mainly the weasels, ermines, foxes, a few larger carnivores on the outskirts, and even some rats (who are exacly carnivorus, but they still are known as theives sadly) Mystlandia: There are many small deer, bats, and sea life. There are some animals such as some foxes, sugar gliders and squirels, minks, owls, small wild-cats, fireflies, moles, some chincillas, and in general nocturnal animals. Ereus: Desert creatures like certain foxes, reptiles, hamsters and kangaroo rats, burros and arabian-horses, meercats/prairie dogs, hawks and owls, ect. Gelu: Lemmings, a couple wolves, penguins, foxes, hares, sea life (seals, ect) , ermine, a few sheep, birds, ect. Koaina: Tropical birds, poisoness frogs and other things, some rodents, flying squirrels, snakes, and lots of bugs like butterflies and ants. This is sort of generalized, I'm still trying to figure it out XD Also, I started sort of making this into a comic-ish thing! I may end up posting it, or not, but I thought that may be interesting :) (Moreover, my sister may help me do an animation! Or at least we could try XD It could be a total disaster, you never know. Thirdly, I'm looking online to order a Wacom drawing tablet thing, so that could help. I've pretty much gotten the plot down, but I really want to be thorough here.) Okay, to the point, if you would like to submit a character(s), please include the following; name, age, species, description/appearance, a couple prominent personality traits, origin(location), and prefered alliance. You may also want to include your character's weapon/ect, occupation, suggested role in story, ect (Feel free to add stuff if you think I missed it) So yeah, and ask any questions you want. I've got a long way to go on this, but its far enough to have characters! Another note, I keep drawing and I may try to make reference sheets for the main characters, and I'll probably post the first draft of the story here after writing it so heads up, and perhaps a very vague summary-plot thing so you can think about where you'd want your character to make his/her appearance. Finally, I think I'll either call it "The Lady's Seal" or "Deception," both with relatively the same meaning. (The seal is a symbol, the Lady is the ruler of Midchan) Whatcha think? If you have any questions, feel free to ask. For example, the currency is known as Aurix (that's plural) and singular is, one Auric. Four seasons = one year, ect. Lastly, there is an explanation I am formulating for why some animals are anthro and some are not, just a heads up! :D Have a lovely night... or wait- it's morning now. So, have a lovely morning! What should the title be? Deception The Lady's Seal Something else (Just message or comment below if you have ideas) Note that both titles are symbolic and quite important to the theme of the story. Alright, another thing I wanted to add. I have more art related to the story posted on my deviantart here. I'll be making the page for the actual story soon, probably calling it "The Lady's Seal." (It fits) Also, I've started making it into a grafic novel/comic! Would you like me to post it here, or no? (I have three pages so far, plus a chapter cover!) There's still a lot I could use advice with, but I really don't want to give everything away :( Hmm... Now on to a very vague plot description, but it may still contain a few spoilers. Sorry! *hides* The story has two parts. Note that this is kind of a rough outline, thing'll change (Plus I leave out a lot. For your spoiler safety.) Ignore my bad grammer and strange sentence structure XD Part 1: *Prologue: *Chapter 1?: Begins on Pinecrest Isle, might have some character developement with Clair. Clair and Raelin are doing what they usually do (in the living room- Clair drawing, and Raelin writing musicy stuff or reading) A mesage arrives at the door, Raelin reads it (Clair's not able to read very well at her age, though she learns.) then asks Clair to go for their Grandparents, whom they both live with. Raelin has a discussion with her Grandparents, Clair is upstairs, and afterward Raelin goes to talk to her. She doesn't give away much of the problem, and packs that night to leave Pinecrest Isle. *Chapter 2: Raelin travels to Midchan by ship, which takes a side route to small town and makes her frst two friends- one of whom is headed for Midchan with the same reason as her. (*cough* Phorte) At the time, they aren't really friends, well Phorte isn't anyway- he doesn't always make friends easily XD. *Chapter 3: They begin traveling isntead of by ship, to rafts made for transporting materials for trade on the river that runs through Midchan. Then, they arrive at the gates. *Chapter 4: TBC~ Category:Blog posts